Jamas Planeado
by PMEO
Summary: Es primera vez que publico una historia, en realidad escribo una, es por eso que pido me disculpen si es realmente mala, estaré atenta a sus comentarios y sugerencias. Resumen: U/A April Kepner es una interna con bastantes dificultades, familia, amigos, vida en general, pero, ¿esto podría cambiar?
1. Chapter 1

**Jamás planeado (U.A)**

Capítulo I

April estaba cansada, realmente cansada. Se suponía que cuando comenzara su internado podría ser capaz de costear su propia vida. Como si eso fuera tan fácil. Tenía muchos planes de lo que supondría que sería su vida, para empezar se suponía que tendría un internado en el mejor hospital, el más prestigioso, lo que no era tan lejano, ya que estaba en el Seattle Grace, que era el mejor de Seattle, el mejor centro de trauma, todos los mejores casos llegaban al Grace, se sabía que si ocurría algún accidente o algún suceso con muchos lesionados, los más complejos y graves llegarían al Grace. Lo cual era simplemente fantástico, bueno, quizás no fantástico porque suena como si fuera una persona desquiciada que se alegraba con los desastres, lo que no es del todo cierto, pero digamos, que es por las muchas oportunidades de aprender.

Se suponía que sería la mejor interna, pero a medida que pasaban los días era más y más difícil hacerse notar, ella no era como yang, o grey, o…en realidad no era nada como todos los otros internos, cada uno de ellos sobresale en algo, no siempre necesariamente bueno, pero son conocidos, por ejemplo, yang, ella era la mejor, siempre lo decía, la mejor en todo. Karev… bueno él era más que nada conocido por dormir con cada mujer del hospital, lo que no era tan beneficioso, pero al fin y al cabo, conocido. Luego estaba el interno del que todo el mundo hablaba, pero ella en realidad no sabía quién era realmente, todos decían que pertenecía a la realeza quirúrgica, es decir, a la familia Avery, no es que ella estuviera interesada en eso, pero en el Grace es imposible no escuchar los rumores, y por cierto todo el mundo hablaba de este interno Avery, nunca lo había visto ni nada, así que no sabía cómo era, o como se desenvolvía en el quirófano, solo sabía que era una Avery. Y por último estaba Grey, la hija de la famosa Ellis Grey, y además conocida por tener un romance con un tratante, que resulta ser el mejor Neurocirujano de Seattle, y reconocido mundialmente, el Doctor Shepherd. Todo esto era simplemente magnifico, todos sus compañeros eran conocidos, en cambio ella, nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sus propios compañeros la conocían, nunca recordaban su apellido y ni hablar de su nombre, si no fuera por el uniforme celeste que vestía, fácilmente la llamarían enfermera.

Por otro lado se suponía que empezando su internado lograría poder vivir en un departamento, no pedía que fuera un departamento todo lujoso, con grandes habitaciones y una cocina inmensa, no, ella solo quería un lugar donde tomar una ducha relajante después de un ajetreado turno, un lugar donde poder dormir cómodamente, un lugar donde poder descansar, pero sin amigos, sus oportunidades de conseguir un lugar eran escasas. Es por eso que tuvo que limitarse a dormir en su auto y ducharse en el hospital. Pero sinceramente estaba cansada, agotada, solo quería encontrar un lugar donde poder vivir decentemente, no importa dónde ni con qué condiciones, solo quería descansar. Pero por mientras solo le quedaba seguir al pendiente de cualquier aviso, cualquier posibilidad de alquilar un lugar con alguien, no le importaba compartir si eso significaba disfrutar de una cama.

Era viernes por la mañana y estaba en los vestidores, sabía que el día siguiente tendría libre, porque lo usaría para buscar algún lugar, que alcanzara a pagar. De pronto se fijó en el tablero de avisos y su día mejoro de una forma que nunca imagino, hay puesto, había un aviso de alquiler, agradeció al cielo por este agradable día, y tomo el aviso, en el había un numero de contacto por lo que de inmediato llamo, para su sorpresa contestaron la llamada al instante, y acordó encontrarse con el interno que alquilaba el departamento después del turno en la entrada del hospital, para negociar las condiciones, conocer a su nuevo apartamento y además su compañero de habitación, es lo que se podría decir, para ella era importante encontrarse con él ya que viviría con esta persona de la que solo sabía que era un interno del mismo hospital y que su nombre era Jackson.

Pero a pesar de su preocupación por conocerlo su día mejoró notablemente, era como si el sol brillara mas, como si todos fueran mucho más amables con ella que de costumbre, había participado en una cirugía bastante interesante con la Doctora Bailey, ciertamente todo estaba mejorando.

Finalmente había terminado su turno y se encontraba en lo vestidores cambiándose de ropa, estaba nerviosa tenía que admitirlo, de todas formas no sería algo menor lo que haría, se iría a vivir con un completo desconocido, lo que es arriesgado, pero sinceramente estaba cansada de ser siempre la recatada April Kepner, solo quería aflojar un poco, quizás este sería el primer paso. Cuando por fin cambio su ropa se dirigió a la entrada del hospital, totalmente inconsciente de que mordía su labio de lo ansiosa que se encontraba. Cuando llego vio un hombre alto, moreno, cabeza rapada, realmente intimidante, lentamente se acercó a él, tosiendo un poco para llamar la atención, en el momento que se giró, ella quedo hipnotizada por sus impresionantes ojos color verde-azules, mientras caminaba para encontrarse con él, ella había planeado toda una conversación la que empezaría con un "_Hola soy April Kepner, tú debes ser Jackson, ¿cierto_?", pero en el momento que vio sus ojos y al estar tan cerca, y ver lo imponente que era, no salió palabra de su boca, por más que daba la orden su cerebro de hablar, simplemente no pudo, él al verla cortésmente sonrió y dijo:

"Hey tú debes ser April," y le extendió la mano para saludarla "yo soy Jackson, Jackson Avery, encantado de conocerte, no sabes cuánto me alegra por fin haber encontrado un compañero para el apartamento" dándole una enorme y cálida sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jamás planeado (U.A)**

**Capitulo II: Nuevo Hogar**

Al parecer extendió la mano para saludarlo inconscientemente, ya que cuando logro hacer reaccionar a su estúpido cerebro se encontró tomada de la mano de Jackson, lo cual fue bastante vergonzoso, porque aún no había sido capaz de hablar. Hasta que lo logro.

"Hola, si mi nombre es A-April, April Kepner" respondió con notable nerviosismo en la voz. Jackson sonrió ante la tímida chica.

"Bueno, te parece bien si vamos al departamento para que te establezcas con tus cosas, la verdad queda bastante cerca, así que eso es un punto a favor, ¿no?" sonrió amablemente.

April solo puedo asentir con la cabeza, y seguirlo, no pensó que pasaría con su auto ni nada, ella estaba, estaba como en piloto automático.

Sinceramente "Jackson" la ponía realmente nerviosa, el tipo era una hermosura, pero también inalcanzable, esa clase de chicos que solo sale con chicas que lucen como verdaderas modelos, y además se fijaría en una chica como ella solo para burlarse.

Pero hasta el momento había demostrado ser realmente amable y simpático. Nunca en la vida se le había pasado por la cabeza hablar con alguien que perteneciera a la "Realeza Quirúrgica" y mucho menos VIVIR con alguien de ellos, pero aquí estaba caminando rumbo a su nuevo departamento. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jackson quien la tomo del brazo y le dijo:

"Es aquí, en estos edificios de aquí, mi departamento se encuentra en el piso 5, ¿está bien para ti?" Jackson la observaba esperando su respuesta, pero April estaba contemplando el edificio. Era un edificio bastante moderno y sin duda con bonitos departamentos.

"Vamos, entremos" dijo Jackson con una sonrisa.

Mientras iban en el ascensor el trato de entablar conversación con ella, lo que le había sido bastante difícil, la chica hablaba bastante poco, se notaba un tanto tímida, pero también demostraba ser ese tipo de personas cálidas, buena persona, sin mala intención, aun así no conociendo mucho de ella, realmente le agradaba.

"Entonces, eres interna de cirugía también, ¿cierto?" April asintió "oh, es realmente grosero de mi parte pero, nunca te he visto por el hospital, y creí que conocía a cada uno de los internos de cirugía" luego la expresión de Jackson cambio, a una notable preocupación en su rostro "Por favor no me digas que he sido un idiota contigo y te hable de mala forma"

April se rio "No, no, tranquilo, la verdad es que yo tampoco nunca te había visto hasta hoy, no voy a mentir que escuche rumores de alguien de la familia Avery como interno, pero la verdad es que nunca supe quien eras, así que supongo estamos a mano, ¿o no?"

Jackson se sintió un tanto aliviado, con lo que April había dicho. Ya no se sentía como el idiota que no era capaz de recordar a la persona que trabaja con él, eso había sido sinceramente vergonzoso, ya que no quería ser juzgado como una persona superficial, muchos asumían que por su apariencia lo era, el tenia presente que era atractivo, su familia se había encargado de grabar eso en su consiente e inconsciente, constantemente era consideraron solo el tipo atractivo, sin atisbo de profundidad en su personalidad, pero eso no quería decir que él era realmente de esas personas superficiales, que solo miran la apariencia, no podía mentir que la mayoría de la gente con la que se relacionaba, especialmente mujeres, fueron bastante bonitas, pero nunca quiso que lo encasillaran de esa manera. Por esa parte su relación con April había comenzado bien.

Cuando entraron en el departamento April admiro el lugar, era bastante espacioso, sobre todo la cocina, también un living bastante cómodo, inmediatamente le encanto el lugar.

"Wow…. Este lugar es muy bonito, y bastante grande, ¿Cómo es que no habías encontrado nadie que quisiera vivir aquí?" dijo April admirándolo con una sonrisa.

Jackson se pasó la mano por la nuca "La verdad es que a las personas que les ofrecí ya tenían donde vivir, y tenía preferencia por mujeres, es que yo soy bastante organizado para ser un hombre y vivir con uno de ellos es realmente caótico, ¿no crees?"

"Bueno para suerte tuya yo soy la persona más organizada que existe" se rio April "Y créeme que es un alivio que tú también lo seas"

"Entonces te mostrare el departamento o más bien lo que no has visto" Jackson sonrió "como ves a la izquierda está la cocina, que a la verdad es muy poco lo que estoy en ella. Aquí el Living-Comedor, aquí a la derecha el baño, que es bastante amplio también, y las dos puertas al final del pasillo son los dormitorios, el mío es el de la izquierda, por lo que el otro es todo tuyo"

April al que sería su dormitorio, era un cuarto donde fácilmente podía caber una cama matrimonial y un closet, por lo que era simplemente perfecto. Solo tenía que adquirir una cama, ordenar sus cosas en el closet y estaría todo listo.

"¡Oh por Dios! Lo había olvidado, mi auto, lo deje en el estacionamiento del hospital, hay tengo todas mi cosas. Tengo que ir a buscarlo" dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

Jackson la siguió "Hey, Hey, tranquila, no puedes salir sola caminando a estas horas, y mucho menos cuando no conoces bien el camino. Yo voy contigo y además debemos encontrar un estacionamiento, así que tranquila, sin tanta prisa"

Por lo que salieron del departamento con rumbo al hospital.

"Entonces, ¿mañana que turno tienes?" le pregunto él.

"Mañana… a si mañana es mi día libre. Tenía pensado usarlo para buscar un lugar, pero como las cosas han cambiado, también mis planes" April sonrió.

"Mañana es mi día libre también, mira te tengo una propuesta, Qué dices si este mes, como ya paso la fecha de pago del arriendo, tu compras la comida, que considerando que prácticamente vivimos en el Hospital, no es mucho, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece un acuerdo razonable" sonrió ella.

"Bien, entonces mañana iremos de compras, para ser equitativos, tanto como cosas que te gusten a ti, como cosas que sean de mi gusto. Bien ya estamos aquí, ¿Cuál es tu auto?" pregunto dando un vistazo a todo el estacionamiento.

"Es aquel gris, de allá" indico, y caminaron hacia allá.

"Entonces, ¿aquí es donde tienes todas tus cosas?"

"Si, no es mucho dado el espacio reducido que tenía, así que mañana será un largo día, porque además tengo que comprar una cama, y muchas cosas más" suspiro de solo pensar en el pesado día.

"Por eso no te preocupes, tengo una cama adicional, solo faltaría la ropa de cama, pero ya es una preocupación menos" le dijo alegremente.

"¿De verdad no es problema para ti? Porque también tengo la intención de comprar una pero con eso ya no sería con tanta urgencia"

"Si, no te preocupes, no es problema para mi" le sonrió Jackson. "ahora llevemos todo esto a casa"


End file.
